


Unconvinced

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: UN, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Second in the "Un" series.  They get longer as it goes on.This story is a sequel toUndercover.





	Unconvinced

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Unconvinced  
by ZorroRojo

  |   | 

* * *

**F** **andom** : dueSouth   
**Pairing** : Fraser/Kowalski  
**Rating** : PG   
**Summary** : #2 in the Un Series. Each story stands alone,   
but they should be read in order to make any sense.    
In order, they are: Undercover, Unconvinced. This one's  
all dialogue. I know that bugs some people, but bear with  
me. I like to mix things up. The next set is written in a much  
more traditional story form. They also get longer from here on   
out. This is the set-up. The companion piece to this story is   
called 'Convinced'.  
**Status:** Complete   


Unconvinced  
by ZorroRojo 

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Ray. You're staring at me again." 
> 
> "Nah.  I'm staring into space.  You just happen to be in the space I'm staring into." 
> 
> "Ah." 
> 
> "Ah. Right. There ya go with that 'Ah' thing again. 
> 
> "I don't mean to annoy you. " 
> 
> "I know that. You do it when either a) you don't know what to say or 2. you think you shouldn't say what you want to say. And I'm not annoyed. So, which is it?" 
> 
> "A" 
> 
> "Good. Cause you know you can say whatever you want to me, right?" 
> 
> "Mostly, yes." 
> 
> "Mostly. What's that mean?" 
> 
> "Well Ray, no one can say whatever comes into their mind at all times." 
> 
> "I do." 
> 
> "No you don't" 
> 
> "Stop arguing with me, Fraser. And I do." 
> 
> "No you don't. What were you thinking when you were staring at me?" 
> 
> "I told you, you're occupying the space I was starin' into. And I do." 
> 
> "If you say so, Ray." 
> 
> "I do." 
> 
> "Fine, Ray." 
> 
> "You're doin it again. What are you really thinking?" 
> 
> "That this conversation is inane." 
> 
> "Told ya you could do it. I'm not mad. Inane? You mean stupid?" 
> 
> "No, I meant inane. It's the word I chose." 
> 
> "OK then. Good. You think they'll show tonight?" 
> 
> "Perhaps." 
> 
> "Hand me the thermos, wouldja?" 
> 
> "It's almost empty." 
> 
> "I brought two." 
> 
> "I thought my tea was in the second." 
> 
> "Nope." 
> 
> "Oh." 
> 
> "Don't go actin all wounded there, Frase. Your tea's in the third." 
> 
> "Ah, thank you." 
> 
> "You're welcome. What are you thinking about now?" 
> 
> "Dinner." 
> 
> "Jeeze, Fraser, we just ate two hours ago. Are you always hungry?" 
> 
> "That's the dinner I'm thinking about." 
> 
> "Oh." 
> 
> "Did you notice the waiter acting strangely?" 
> 
> "No. Strange how?" 
> 
> "She was staring at you. Did she look familiar to you?" 
> 
> "Nope. Checking me out staring or knows me staring?" 
> 
> "The second, I think. I think we should eat there again tomorrow and confront her." 
> 
> "And what logic brought you to this conclusion?" 
> 
> "She could have misrepresented herself to gain employment and is planning something illegal. She may have recognized you as a police officer and became nervous." 
> 
> "That's quite a leap there, buddy." 
> 
> "Not really." 
> 
> "Fraser, you're arguing with me again." 
> 
> "I believe it is you that is arguing with me, Ray." 
> 
> "OK, go through the steps. Why do you think she mis- misrepresented herself?" 
> 
> "Because she was quite an inefficient service person" 
> 
> "Fraser, they probably pay three bucks an hour plus tips in that place. Good waiters work in good restaurants." 
> 
> "I was quite satisfied with my meal." 
> 
> "I mean good like classy good." 
> 
> "She was wearing uncomfortable shoes." 
> 
> "You looked at her feet?" 
> 
> "After I noticed other things amiss, yes." 
> 
> "Can't we ever just have dinner?" 
> 
> "We did have dinner." 
> 
> "No, I mean just dinner. Dinner without supersleuthing." 
> 
> "Ray, I can hardly help it if I am observant." 
> 
> "Observant, right." 
> 
> "I consider myself a very observant person." 
> 
> "You are, Fraser." 
> 
> "Then why did you say 'right' in that tone." 
> 
> "I was agreeing." 
> 
> "That didn't sound like agreeing." 
> 
> "Jeeze, Fraser, give it a rest already." 
> 
> "Ray, I believe you're overstimulated from the coffee... ... and Diefenbaker agrees." 
> 
> "What? What? What did the damn wolf say? Forget it. You know, it's convenient that only you know what he's saying. Makes it easy for him to agree with you." 
> 
> "Ray, I would hardly say that Diefenbaker takes my side. In fact, more often than not..." 
> 
> "Fraser \-- you see headlights? Fraser... get back here... shit!" 
> 
> ******** 
> 
> End Un #2 \- Unconvinced  
>  Next in series -- Convinced 
> 
> *******

* * *

> I don't do the feedback thing.  It's because I'm unorganized and can't promise to answer it, not a lack of desire to know what you thought.  If you can live with that then I'll take it and I thank you in advance. If you can't, it's OK, feedback isn't neccessary. [zorrorojo@slashcty.com ](mailto:zorrorojo@slashcity.com?Subject=Undercover)
> 
> You can find my website at [http://zorrorojo.slashcity.com It's mostly Trek and Highlander slash, with some recs, some image manips and my demented view of the world.   ](http://zorrorojo.slashcity.com)

* * *

 

|    
---|---|---|---


End file.
